James Starr (1676-1749)
|short_name= James Starr |surname = Starr |given_name = James |sex=M |birth_month = 10 |birth_day = 28 |birth_year = 1676 |birth_places-other= Ballyhaes+ County Caven+ Ireland |death_month = 3 |death_day = 1 |death_year = 1749 |death_places-other= Phoenixville+ Chester County+ Pennsylvania |father = John Starr (1648-?) |mother = Mary Thompson (1659-?) |wedding1_year=1705 |wedding1_month=8 |wedding1_day=1 |wedding1_places-other=Ardnahue+ County Carlow+ Ireland |long_name = James Starr |sources= |joined_with=Rachel June Laybourn (1686-1762) }} James Starr was born on October 28, 1676 in Ballyhaes, County Caven, Ireland. He married Rachel June Laybourne on August 22, 1705 in Ardnahue, County Carlow, Ireland. They immigrated to Pennsylvania sometiem afterward. James died on March 1, 1749 in Phoenixville, Chester County, Pennsylvania. Will I, James Starr of Charles Town in the County of Chester and province of Pennsylvania being of perfect sense and sound memory but weak of body and calling to mind the mortality of all flesh am now minded to settle my affairs and do make and constitute this my last will and testament in manner and form following. First, I commit my Soul to God that gave it and my body to be decently interred. Item: I will to my dear and loving wife all my household goods except the bed and bedding I now lay on and my desk which I will to my son Samuel Starr. Item: I will the half of the whole plantation and half the house both dwelling house and all other houses on the whole tract to my dear wife and to her heirs and assigns during her natural life. Item: I will all the other half of the plantation to my son Samuel Starr together with half the housing on it and to his assigns forever and his mother's half at her decease to his heirs and assigns forever, that is to say the whole plantation to him forever at her decease. Item: I will all my stock both horses and coults and cows young catel and sheepe and the crop in the ground and corn and foder in the barn together with half the wagon and half of the utentials of husbantry to my son Samuel Starr and also my gun. Item: I will all my bonds, bills and all maner of debts due to me to my wife I also will the servant man and servant maid to my wife. Item: I will to my son Joseph Starr, twenty shillings and no more. Item: I will to my son John Starr one pound and no more. Item: I will to my son James Starr one pound and no more. Item: I will to my son Moses Starr five pounds and no more. Item: I will to my grand child Rachel Starr the sum of ten pounds to be put to interest for her in two years after the date here of to be paid to her at her marriage or at the age of eighteen years. Item: I will to my son (in-law) Richard Richardson and his wife Mary the sum of ten pounds. Item: I will to my son (in-law) Resse Williams and his wife Rachel the sum of ten pounds. Item: My will is that all the leagiseys be paid in two years after the date here of and not till then. Item: My dear and beloved wife is to pay all the above leagiseys and lastly I will and appoint my dear wife and son Joseph Starr sole executors of this my last will and testament given under my hand and seal this second day of the tenth month one thousand seven hundred forty nine (1749). *Philadelphia 1749 Book I, Will #149, p. 234 Category:Upgraded from info page